Is It Wrong To Have Fun In The Dungeon
by LycanBlood24
Summary: I went home after hanging out with a friend, then went to my room to relax by reading some books. Pretty normal, right? Later I got tired and went to bed, nothing wrong with that. So... Why the hell am I suddenly in a cave with my back against the wall, but more importantly why the hell am I staring into the eyes of a monster so scary that it feels like I'm in a horror movie?


**Is It Wrong To Have Fun In The Dungeon- Chapter 1**

**It was just another typical day. I went home after hanging out with a friend, then went to my room to relax by reading some books. Pretty normal, right? Later I got tired and went to bed, nothing wrong with that. So... Why the hell am I suddenly in a cave with my back against the wall, but more importantly why the hell am I staring into the eyes of a monster so scary that it feels like I'm in a horror movie? How did it come to this?**

**Edit_(9/13): Went back and edited. I had been exhausted when I made this and probably shouldn't have posted it as I did but eh... all well. Hope you'll all forgive me.**

**Also, I noticed already that I'm getting a lot of attention and I thank you all for following. Overall I wasn't happy with this chapter before I edited it. So sorry you have to read it riddled with mistakes.**

**{X}-(Dungeon Break)-{X}**

"Oww...My head."

I rubbed the back of my throbbing head as I slowly sat up. My first thoughts were that I must have fallen off my bed but quickly decided otherwise as I've never been one to toss and turn in my bed. Also, something about this was odd as the floor was rather rough and cold and not at all like my soft carpet. So, in conclusion, it's unlikely I had fallen off my bed. After a few seconds of intense pain beating into my skull like a drum, It finally mellowed out. Although it didn't disappear, it was enough to let me function and figure things out. I don't remember drinking anything, but I wonder If I drank too much and blacked out, It could explain things. I opened my eyes to see where I was, but I was soon stumped as I had no idea what I was looking at.

"Where the hell am I?" I whisper to myself trying to think of any place that matches this in my memory.

However, before I could come to a conclusion, I noticed the sound of footsteps behind me slowly walking towards me. I flinched in response at the mere sound of them. They weren't scary, or anything like that but they were strangely distinct. I heard them in a way I don't normally hear them, and it startled me. It felt bat-like in the way I could tell where they were coming from without looking.

"Umm… are you all right?" Says the soft voice of an unknown boy.

I was a little confused as I would assume this to be a prank since I can't figure out why I would be in a place like this without someone deliberately taking me here. I calmed myself trying to keep my paranoia to a minimum, and I decided the best course of action was to figure a way out of here.

"I'm not sure, but I think so," I answered as I stood up turning to greet however this was.

I once more became perplexed as I noticed that my body felt different for some reason. I gazed down into the palm of my hands as I clenched them tightly getting a feel for it. It felt strange but in a good way. I felt...unrestricted. I didn't feel stiff or sore like I usually did from sitting around or working. I felt incredibly flexible and...strong. I can say for a fact that I have never felt better... I'm not on some drugs, am I?

Regardless of why I was like this, I decided to push the question aside for now as I peered back up at the boy who was still concerned. Taking a better look at him now, I noticed he had pure white hair that somehow didn't make him seem old. He had these deep red eyes that could almost be said to be glowing they must be contacts because I'm positive that not real eye color...anyway he wore black pants with a brown coat and he appeared to have a black bag on his back. He seemed to be only a bit younger than me, maybe about 14-15 years of age.

Noticing that I hadn't said anything as I inspected him, he spoke up, "I heard a loud cracking sound from nearby and thought it was some monster spawning. I decided to come to take a look and expected a fight. However, I was surprised when I spotted you. You looked like you were in pain though so are you alright?"

Monsters? Are they playing a game in this cave, or is this a trick? I didn't want to appear rude if they were just playing a game so answered him with a smile.

"I think I'm fine, but I don't know how I got here, all I remember was going to bed last night, and then I woke up here."

"Eh!?" he seemed honestly taken aback by that. I had been looking for any signs that he might be acting, but so far all his actions have seemed to be real and not rehearsed. He looked to be pondering on how to answer me.

"Hmmm, do you remember why you're here at least?" he asks.

"No. I have no idea where this is."

He looked down in thought, "Maybe you took a bad blow to the head, I saw you holding your head in pain earlier."

I frowned at that. It made sense, as a blow to the head can cause memory loss, but even so, based on what I can remember, there is no reason for me to be in a cave.

"I suppose that's the only logical explanation. Well, can you tell me where I am then? And how to get out of here?"

I was watching for any signs of falsehood as the boy gives a smile.

"Of course! The place we're currently in has no specific name. It's just referred to as the Dungeon, but some like to call it the great labyrinth. We're currently on the fifth floor of the Dungeon, and if you're here, you must be an adventurer as well."

I ponder what he told me, and all his actions so far seem to be truthful. However, I can't seem to believe what he just told me.

"Dungeon? What are you playing a game or something?"

"What! No, I'm an adventurer our job is to slay monsters and make money for a living. I didn't come here to play." he says, vigorously waving his hands in denial.

I spotted a faint blush on his face...odd. It didn't seem like he was embarrassed by what he said but rather something personal he didn't want anyone to know. It didn't seem like he was acting and all his actions so far seem to be genuine, but I can't say to be an expert at finding falsehood either. He speaks of the dungeons and adventures as if he wholeheartedly believes them to be real.

I know they're not real but taking a quick look at where I'm standing, this place doesn't seem like anywhere I've heard of before. The only reason I can think of for something like this would be that this is just some kid playing a game with imaginary monsters and this is just a game that he believes is real. However, looking at this otherworldly cave, that doesn't seem to be the case at all. As much as I can't believe it... I just might have gotten transferred to another world.

It's a startling possibility and one I don't think I can fully believe without a bit more proof and now that I think of this could the boy red eyes be real? Are they not contact lens? I glanced back at the boy he seems to be patiently waiting for me to figure things out, having calmed himself down. But before I could ask the boy another question, we both heard a distinctive crack in the wall not far from us accompanied by a bestially cry.

"AAARRRROOOOHHH!"

The boy next to me instantly got into a fighting pose drawing his tiny dagger. It was almost frightening how fast his reaction was. I just stared dumbstruck with my eyes wide open in disbelief at spotting three monsters in front of us. They ran up to us but paused as if sizing us up while growling at us.

Calming my beating heart, I glance over the creatures, they look like blue wolves with bright white eyes they didn't seem to have pupils. They were releasing what appears to be hot steam from there fur, but the most surprising thing about them is that they also had two yellow horns on their head. The boy seemed to notice my lack of a battle reaction and shout at me.

"Stay back! I'll take care of this!"

The confidence in his voice was a surprising contrast to his earlier shy and embarrassed personality. However, upon seeing him step forward to fight, I felt terrible. It feels like I should be up there helping him somehow. I've never been one just to kick back and leave everything to others. I always at least try to do something to help like on our school project. I always hated those that wanted an easy grade and pushed all the work on others. However, I wasn't going to argue with him as I didn't even know how to fight. All I might end up doing is getting myself killed, or both of us killed. So I backed off giving him plenty of room.

Upon seeing me in a safe position the boy then charged the three wolves, I was worried about the boy initially, but it soon disappears upon realizing how fast he was, I could see his movement clearly, but they were inhumanly fast. Upon thinking about it if he's here fighting monsters, I should have been expected that he wasn't normal.

During the fight, he seemed to be taking extra care to not attack from above. I figure it's most likely he didn't want to be burnt by the steam. He took swipes at the monster's sides, but they were quick on their feet as they easily dodged the attacks. This deadlock continued for a bit with no one hitting a clean attack, only occasionally lightly grazing each other. However that changed when one of the wolf monsters jumped a bit too high into the air, and it seems that was the moment the boy had been waiting for and he did an unusually quick turn, lunging at the wolf piercing its head, instantly killing it.

I was shocked to see the monster burst into a black powder disappearing, and I was able to faintly make out something dropping onto the ground where it died. The boy ignored whatever it was as he did a quick spin, tightening his grip on the dagger and reading himself for the other two as they charged him. But the boy was able to make quick work of the next two as it was most likely more comfortable with one less wolf to worry about.

It was an impressive fight for sure, but as I watched, I realized that It seems like these monsters aren't that smart, despite them being based on a wolf that's known to be highly intelligent. While attacking the boy, they tended to repeat the same attack patterns and didn't try pulling out anything creative, but I suppose that's a good thing since you don't want monsters to be intelligent.

"Phew.. luckily, there was only three of them. If one more showed up, we would have had to run," he said, bending down, taking a few deep breaths.

He quickly caught his breath, and I noticed him walk over to where he killed the monsters, picking something up. With all the excitement of the fight, I almost forgot about the stuff they dropped.

"So these monsters are normal things for dungeons?" I asked, deciding to take my chance as things calmed down as who knows when he will be attacked again.

"Ah...To be honest, I'm not really sure about these monsters as I haven't seen them before today. It is my first time being on the fifth floor." He says rubbing the back of his head. I found that strange as he fought pretty well for someone who was here for the first time.

"Also there's only one Dungeon, but there are many floors to it."

That's odd, but I guess there must be monsters outside as well that they have to deal with. He seems to realize that I don't know anything right now, so he continues his explanation.

"Monsters are constantly being born on every floor, and when they're killed, they burst into black dust only leaving behind a mana crystal, but they also have a chance at dropping an item. selling those gives far more money than crystals do since they're rare." He says picking up the tiny shard showing it to me.

I took the crystal to get a closer look. It looks like a tiny shard of glass it was a light blue color, It makes you feel like you could see through it but you can't

"This is quite small. I'm guessing they get bigger the farther you go in?"

"Exactly, the farther down you go, the more valuable the loot but also, the harder the monsters you have to face. The fifth floor is my current limit and to be honest, I was told to only go to the fourth floor, but I felt like I could take this floor," he says scratching his cheek.

Suddenly something struck a memory as if this seemed familiar, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it, maybe I do have memory loss after all.

"I see, but don't you think before you descend you should at least figure out what monsters are on this floor, based on what you said there must be information on whats further down than this."

"Eh, hehe all the information is regulated by the guild they only inform you of the floors you have been permitted to go on."

I instantly understood why and nodded, "I see, It must be to prevent people like you from getting ahead of themselves and dying."

"UGGH!" he says, leaning back as if I had shot him holding his chest. I smirked at that he's a fun one to tease his reactions where enjoyable.

I joined the boy as we continued our walk through this cave, he said he would lead me out, but he needs to kill more monsters first since he needed the money. So I was just left to ponderer why I was here as I watched him slay more of the dumb wolfs. I've accepted the fact that I seemed to have been transported to another world since monsters don't exist in mine. If I'm honest, it makes me quite happy to learn that fact that it's real, but it also makes me worried as not all worlds are safe, and there must be a reason why I'm here.

I always enjoy the idea of being transported to another world in the stories I read, but I never expected it to happen to me. It had always been more of a pleasant thought. I ponder it for a while, but to no avail, I couldn't find a reason without first finding out more about this world. So I just watched the boy kill more wolves thinking I'll ask him when the fights over. They seem to be the only monster on this floor.

I started imagining myself traveling the world as I helped people by killing monsters for money. Along the way, I might make good friends. It sounded pleasant. I wanted a fun life like that. Suddenly I felt something brush against my back leg. It seems like it had been there for a while, but I only noticed it now.

I turned to look at what was on me, but what I saw caused my heart to skip a beat. It was a tail. It was a black bushy, tail. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, and I thought someone was pranking me again. If it weren't for the fact I could control it and swing around, I would have tried to pull it off.

Was that there the whole time? I mean If I had a tail, I should have realized it by now...And then a thought struck me like lightning and not even a second later I reach for my head, and as expected, I had ears on top of my head. Dear god... I have four ears. Nothing about the way I hear had seemed different, but thinking about it now, I guess I had noticed something a little off. I've been able to listen in more significant detail around me. It's incredibly noticeable now that I think about it. I wish I had a mirror so I could see what animal I was based on. I was trying to feel my ears to figure it out but quickly stopped as they seemed sensitive. It's an odd feeling, and I probably shouldn't do it in public.

"Is everything okay?." The boy asked, noticing me acting strange.

I quickly calmed myself, realizing I might have looked like a total idiot... or a pervert.

"Ye-yeah, Ahum! Everything's fine." I quickly answered, and I firmly decided to avoid the topic.

"So to be an adventurer do you have to sign up at a guild or something."

The boy seemed a bit suspicious but decided to believe me.

"Yeah, you have to go to one of the guilds so they can keep a record on you, it lets them know whos in the Dungeon at all times. You can only sign up to be an adventurer after you join a Familia and acquire a Kurten."

I frowned thinking of what a Kurten is, but then the next second I froze realizing what he just said.

"Familia..."

I stopped walking and looked down, trying to process what I just heard. The boy quickly noticed I had stopped and turned to look at me.

"Is something wrong?"

My head quickly shot up as I gave him a hard stare — a Dungeon with monsters that drop crystals and items, and a white-haired boy with a dagger, and Familia's. Suddenly it all clicks. I slapped my forehead in shame at how obvious it was, and realize we had never introduced ourselves. To me, this is an actual real-world, so that's why I didn't recognize him right away. I had only seen him in a 2d anime; otherwise, I would have known who this was right away as his name is a bit unique. I had been so overwhelmed by being here that I forgot to ask his name.

"Hey...Is your name, Bell?" Is what I wanted to ask, but instead, my question was drowned out by the sound of an earsplitting roar.

"URRROOOOOARRRRR!".

I covered my ears as the sound was so loud it caused them to start ringing, but unfortunately, I could still hear from my animal ears, so I quickly covered those too. It took a second for the ringing to quiet down and I turned to noticed that Bell was shaking next to me with fear in his eyes. He was staring out into the distance. I turned to look at what had him spooked and then saw it. It was a grotesque Minotaur, I nearly gagged at the mere sight of it, and then I realized what this might imply for what's about to happen next.

Fuck me...

"We need to run!"

I say pulling Bell along as I don't know the way out because this place is like a maze to me. Luckily that seemed to snap him out of it as he nodded while turning to run with me following him best I could.

However, in doing so, It seemed like the Minotaur noticed us and started to sprint after us. I could hear the clanking of his hoofs behind us. While running, I kept glancing around hoping to find anything that could help us, like maybe a path too small for him or something. That's when I spotted another group in the distance, and I grew hopeful, but they fearfully ran away as they saw what chased us. I was a little disappointed to see that, but I can't blame them as If I remember right a Minotaur was supposed to be a floor 15 monster and Bell had said this was floor 5.

We continued to run as fast as we could, but even then, the Minotaur was closing in behind us. To be honest, Bell could probably outrun me. He had to slow down to match my pace, and he kept telling to hurry up like I wasn't trying or something. I didn't have a blessing like him, so I could only go so fast. However, I really did hate this feeling of weakness as death neared us from behind.

I suddenly thought of how Bell got out of this in the first place originally. He was saved by Aiz right as he was about to be crushed by the minotaur. But as things are going, I might end up getting both of us killed as Bell's not even running at his full speed since he's matching mine. He slowed down to be ready to help me, which I'm pretty sure he knows that there's nothing he can do to help me. It would be better for him to leave me behind. At this rate, both me and Bell will end up dying before Aiz even shows up to save us. That's if she even shows up at all.

That's when an idea appears in my mind, but I was dreading actually doing it as it's not something I would typically do. Personally, I would very much like to live this and enjoy what this world has to offer. However, as things stand either we can keep running and let the monster catch us and kill us both, or I can have Bell leave me behind as I lure it away, but I doubt Bell will listen. He has that hero personality, after all. I held onto the hope that I will find something to help us while trying to ignore the fact I could lose it and have it chase Bell so I could live, but I'm just not that evil of a person. Even if it would mean I'll live, is it worth it?

Clank, Clank I heard it nearly right behind us, and I knew that I had to do it.

"Bell! Go on without me! I'll lure it away! There is no sense in both of us dying!"

So without waiting for Bells response, I pick up one of the many rocks lying around and throw it at the Minotaur while making hard left from the way Bell was running.

"Hey! You dumb beast! This way!" I shout at it, getting its undivided attention.

It seemed to be confused for a second as it saw us split up, but it decided to follow me as I had insulted it. I didn't turn to look and see what happened to Bell. I just hope he ran away and wasn't going to come to help me.

It didn't take long for it to catch me and It swung its axe down at me, for a second I thought that was it but suddenly my animal ear very clearly picked up the sound of the wind coming off the swing and I could quickly tell which direction it was coming from without looking so I did my best to dodge to the right, ducking under the axe, And just kept running without looking back. The Minotaur seemed surprised that I was able to avoid that, and it watches me run further away. It then roared again as if I had pissed it off.

"UUGHUUNNNNNNNN!".

"Guh!"

These cries were really straining my ears. I can say with absolute certainty that having great hearing is not fun. I then heard it break out into a sprint faster much faster than earlier. It must have been playing with us as it instantly caught up to me, towering above me as it swung its axe down. This attack was much faster than the last one, and there's no way I could hope to dodge in time, I barely avoided the last one. I was sure this time that it was over. So I hoped that Bell got far enough away when suddenly I felt something hit me in the side and I flew to the right having the monsters attack miss me again.

I quickly got back up, realizing I was still fine although a little winded. I glance at what hit me and saw that it was Bell. I sigh, knowing it was inevitable for him to play the hero but I can't lie, I'm a little happy he came back. However, even so, there's no way we can kill this monster as weak as we currently are.

We both understand this is not the time to argue as we both turn around and once more run away. The only thing we can do is try to lose it or pray that help comes soon.

As we ran down the nearest hallway, the Minotaur for some reason seemed to be taking its time catching us again, but suddenly I realized how screwed we are. We had reached a dead end. It appeared to be a square room. The Minotaur seems to be almost laughing as it walked in behind us, blocking the entrance.

Bell seemed to be having a mental breakdown as I saw him fall and lean his back against the wall as he gazed up at the monster in fear. I was trying to think of what I can do to help us out of this situation, but I can't think of anything that would work as It all boils down to the fact. I'm too weak.

I suddenly remembered a scene where Bell stabs it in the arm so that it dropped its weapon, but I'm nowhere near as strong as that Bell was so I was likely to fail, but It's the only idea I had if I can catch it off guard we might be able to lose it if I hit it leg joint.

I silently pick up Bells dagger that he dropped at his side in fear. The Minotaur didn't seem to notice it as it was taking pleasure in Bell who was trembling in fear. It brought it to face close, making it so that I could smell its putrid breath. It was definitely gloating with its broken smile, but nothing lasts forever as it raised its arm to attack, I suddenly shot up running behind it to strike it leg joint. However, it thought little of me as it stopped its attack and casually kicked me as I slammed into the wall next to Bell.

I can honestly say that was probably the most painful thing to ever happen to me as the rocks stabbed into my back like needles. The kick felt like it broke a few ribs. I've never experienced broken ribs before, but it hurt like hell, and I was having trouble breathing. I was painfully panting, trying to get as much air as possible. I just joined Bell against the wall staring up at the Minotaur. That's when the realization finally set in. I was about to die, and this time I had to watch it. I realized I had been trying my hardest to not think about how scary of a monster the Minotaur is. Seeing the real monster is not the same as watching the show. It stared at me with the piercing eyes filled with cruelty as if we had been a fun hunt. I consider myself a very calm and optimistic person, but even as I faced this, I started to tremble in fear.

"I'm sorry..." Is all I hear Bell whisper as the Minotaur got ready to finish the job. I ponder why exactly I was being subjected to something as cruel as this when suddenly I saw a flash of silver light cross through its chest.

"Huh?" Bell said baffed. I might have joined him if my chest didn't hurt so much.

"Uoogggg?" The monster sounded just as confused as it looks down at its chest.

The beast's body then bursts into pieces as its blood sprays out like a fountain, and it started to fade away into dust. I closed my eyes as I didn't want to get blood in them. I wiped them off before opening them, but I already had an idea who this was.

"Are you both... Okay?"

That's when I turned to see our savior, but my eyes slowly widen then I thought possible as I just stared at her in disbelief. I couldn't believe a girl was capable of looking so beautiful. It seems Bells and others praise for her looks isn't overdone at all. She was looking down at us as she stands tall, despite her small frame. She wore a breastplate that was engraved with a silver emblem, The same emblem on her wrists and blood-soaked saber. She tilts her blade down as the blood flows onto the floor. Her blonde hair shone so brightly that It might as well have been real gold and her eyes only suited to match.

I realized almost right away who this was. Aiz Walkin- something, always been bad with names. I managed to calm down as I closed my eyes. Relief washed over me as I realized we had been saved but that Minotaur kick had messed me up and I don't think I'll be able to stand without help, I was worried that even talking might be difficult.

"Umm...are you sure you're okay?" she asks again seemingly, not knowing how else to ask.

As I was about to answer her despite the pain that might come with it, I heard Bell's deathly toll sound as he yelled into my ear.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

No, soon he was, zipping down the hall. Aiz seemed to lightly frown at that as if something about it had upset her. However, her expression had been mostly unchanged.

"Well... I could use some help...I won't stand on my own," I said as I cringed at the pain of merely talking.

Not sure if she heard me as she continued to look out into the distance of were Bell ran. But I guess it didn't matter if she did or not as the elf women whose name I can't remember was with her. She walked up, handing me a potion.

"Here take this."

I didn't argue as I always wanted to know what taking a potion would feel like so I downed it. It didn't feel like I expected it too. It like I haven't drank anything at all. Instead, it instantly dissolved in my mouth, and I felt a tingle of lightning flash through my body, and then pain faded. I felt like my ribs were back to normal, and I could breathe again as I patted my side to make sure it worked. I was amazed by the potion as I was more than healed. I was ready to run another lap around the Minotaur.

"This is amazing...Thank you." I said, turning to look at her. I was slightly stunned as now that my mind was cleared up, and I got a good look at her. She was also a beauty maybe not as much as Aiz, but she was an elf, after all. She had this natural charm about her that is hard to describe. It made it hard to mistake her for anything other than an elf. She looked like she did in the show with her long ears and green hair. Her charm is something you can only understand by being near her.

"Hey! Riviera, Aiz! I think that was the last one." said a brown-skinned girl running up, I recognize her to be one of the Amazons.

"That's good, it seems we let someone get injured, but at least none of them died," Riviera says calmly.

"The kid would have been fine with a low-grade potion, and some time to lick his wounds. You didn't need to give him a high grade one" The wolf boy says walking in. However, despite my reluctance to agree to him, I did. I get what he means as a high-grade potion was probably too much since it left me feeling like this.

"What's done is done Bete no point in complaining about it now," said the Amazon. I can't seem to remember their names either. Big surprise there, but I think they started with T.

I stood up and used my shirt and sleeve to wipe the blood off my face the best I could. However, I was literally covered is a pool of blood and it wasn't like regular blood, so it was very sticky. I wiped off enough to make it some it not dripping everywhere, but I was still covered, and my shirt was cover now as well.

"Thanks for saving me by the way-"

I was about to state my name, but a shocking realization hit me...I can't remember my name. However, suddenly a name floated into mind, but I know it is not my real one, but it will have to do.

"-I'm Arthur Meadows, nice to meet you all," I say.

They probably assumed I already knew all their names as they're rather famous, so they only greeted me back and didn't bother introducing themselves.

"On behalf of the Loki Familia I would like to apologize for our mistake, I'm glad you didn't get hurt worse then you have."

Rivera says bowing to me, but I stopped her.

"No, no it fine. These are just the kind of things that can happen in the Dungeon." I to stay on good terms.

"What Familia do you belong too? We want to make a formal apology to your god if possible." Riviera says.

I froze in worry as I don't think I even have a blessing. So what I was able to do today could be said to be impressive. Bell was only a starting level one and hadn't had time to increase his stats yet, so that's why he wasn't much stronger than I was currently.

"No, you don't need to do anything like that! Saving my life is plenty. My god is understanding."

"At least he knows his place!" Bete says.

"Bete…" The amazon says his name in a warning.

"It's fine, really! All I need is some help getting out of the Dungeon." I say as I still don't know the way out.

Riviera just nodded as if understanding. "Very well, Which entrance did you enter from?"

… What?

"Doesn't... the dungeon only have one entrance?" I ask timidly realizing things might be a little different in this world.

They all looked at me surprised, While Bete looked at me like I was an Idiot.

"You entered the Dungeon without knowing that? I thought everyone knew there were four entrances." The Amazon said in amazement and interest. I decided to use the excuse from earlier.

"Well I might have known when I entered, but to be honest, I took a blow to the head, and I can't seem to remember everything quite right."

Bete just scoffed at me, as Aiz and the amazon had a look of understanding however Riveria seemed suspicious of what I said, but thankfully she did not push for an answer.

"Very well do you remember anything about the side you entered from?"

Well, I knew I wanted to join the Hestia Familia, so I need to figure out what side they lived on. Also, I know I could take this chance to join Loki Familia. However, I don't want to be held by all their rules.

"Umm, well I'm looking for the Hestia Familia. All I remember is a city called Orario."

"Typical he would be part of a Familia nobody heard of.," Bete says, which earned him a punch in the gut.

"Owh!" he said, hunching over in pain.

His answer worried me a bit. I hope Hestia descended already, I mean she had to of. Otherwise, Bell might still be looking for other familias to join.

"I've heard rumors of the Goddess Hestia descending in Orario, It's likely you came from the west entrance then," she said to my relief.

She thought it over quickly and then turned to Aiz. "Aiz are you fine with escorting him. We can inform Finn when we go back."

"That's fine." was all she said.

I was a bit surprised that they sent her, but It was just four floors up. A level five like her probably didn't need to worry about having to spend much time on the way up. Bete looked like he wanted to say something, but the amazon hit him before he could, she apparently seemed to have a problem with him before they arrived and this is just an excuse to get back at him. I wonder what happened with him before they came here?

"You just don't know when to shut up, do you?"

"Thank you. I greatly appreciate your help."

"It's the least we can do. Well let's hope we will have another chance to talk again in the future, but we must be rejoining the others otherwise Finn will send others to look for us," she said.

They didn't say anything else as they all begin to walk away, leaving me with Aiz. Bete sent me a meaningful glare as he walked away. Obviously, he wanted to say something but couldn't with the amazon there looking for a chance to deal more punishment.

"Be back soon, Aiz!" The amazon said, waving at her.

Not long after I was alone with Aiz, we just stood there for a second and I was getting a bit nervous. I was never good with girls in the first place.

"Umm… well… lead the way!" I manage to say finally.

She looked like she wanted to ask me something, but stopped herself and just turned to leads on. If I remember correctly, she always had trouble expressing herself. We walked in silence for a while, and it did nothing to calm my nerves, but It's fine as long as I don't come off as a creep.

"Sorry," She says in a soft tone.

"Huh...? Sorry for what?" I say to her random apology.

But I soon understood what she meant, at least based on what I knew from the books, but seeing as things are a bit different in this world It might be better to take my previous knowledge with a grain of salt.

"I'm scary to you... right?" she asks.

I smirk at the thought of her possibly being scary as its hard to picture." No, you aren't scary at all."

"But you wanted to run, too? You both had the same look. If you hadn't been so injured, I'm sure you would have ran with him."

I was trying to hold back a smile seeing her like this. It was funny seeing someone so fierce act so...Innocent. She looked to be genuinely sorry.

"No, you're not scary at all. I won't speak for Bell on this, but at least I wasn't afraid of you."

It's funny she has that same blank look she always does, but for some reason, I can still tell by the look on her face that she doesn't believe me, I held back another laugh as It was hard not to find her reactions entertaining.

"For someone as popular as you I'm sure many people have told you this before, but when you appeared and saved us, I was just stunned by your beauty as I've never seen anyone that matches your charms," I say.

Aiz seemed unfazed by my compliment, but a few seconds later, realization sets in and her face turns slightly red, and she looked down. I smirked at the sight as it was quite amusing to see. I would have thought she would be better at taking compliments If I remember correctly. I think there were tons of men whom all proposed to her, but we're all turned down, violently if they went too far.

"Hehe. I would have thought you would be used to being complimented as I've heard you've turned down quite a few men," I say.

"mmm," She says with a nod, "I have been told that many times but I just hadn't expected it here…. most of the time they always have flowers or find me outside shopping with Tione and Tiona," she says as she quickly regained her cool, but there was still a faint blush.

"Well you seemed curious, so I just told you the truth." I say shrugging my shoulders, and my nervousness had all but disappeared as I continued, "But I can't say the same for Bell as he might have his own thoughts on the matter." Which he didn't, but he deserved to tell the truth himself.

She just nodded understanding. However, suddenly, almost like it wasn't even Aiz's voice anymore she spoke.

"Thank you, I appreciate it, but I have other goals in life so please move on."

I was so shocked by the sudden tone shift that I didn't know what to do for a second, but a few seconds later I couldn't help but burst out laughing at the way she said. It was truly unexpected.

"Haha! Is that a rehearsed response for all you suitors." I managed to make out through my tears of laughter.

She just nodded as if it was an obvious thing. "Loki told me to rehearse it. She said works for all the people that come after me that have seem stupid enough to try, but if they still try regardless, I can use violence."

If I were someone chasing after her, I would be scared right now.

"Well, rest assured that your safe on my end I was just being honest. It's not like I was asking you to marry me."

Aiz contemplated my words "Oh...really?"

I remember being told she was an airhead but experiencing it first hand sure is something.

"Yea, I've been told by friends that I'm too brutally honest."

After that, she didn't say anything else, and I didn't pry either I figured it was better to leave her alone as she seems to be contemplating something as I didn't think it was my place to ask her personal questions. Luckily I didn't have to wait long as I spotted a light radiating out through the doorway in the distance.

"Thanks for your help," I say as I started walking towards the entrance as I figured it was the exit.

"Thank you too...for the compliment," Is all I heard from behind me as I saw her walking away.

Was that bugging her the whole time? She was a funny one, but I don't think I'll be pursuing her as while I was genuinely stunned by her beauty, it had been just an appreciation of her looks. I wouldn't say no to a relationship, but I'm not going to let it bother me too much since trying to go for her is nothing but trouble, I'll leave that for Bell.

I walked out of the Dungeon and was greeted by the sight of the open sky. It's funny how it looks the same as my worlds, but yet it feels so different, so alive. I looked around and noticed there seemed to be some guards up ahead that are watching the entrance. I hope they're not the super-serious type I think as I calmly walk past them. I had expected them to stop me, but to my surprise, they didn't. Odd, but I didn't let it bother me and consider it lucky that It didn't turn into something troublesome. I was about to walk around the city for a bit before asking for directions when I heard someone run up from behind me and yell.

"I'M SOOOO SOORRRY!" Yep, it was Bell as I turned to look he was bowing so far down I could see the back of his head.

'Sigh' at least I don't have to wander around lost.

**{X}-(Dungeon Break)-{X}**


End file.
